Hibiki Mikigami
Ike Mikigami (ジョリーD·クリス Ikuh Mikegameh) also known as "Crimson Eye Ike" is a pirate and a former wanderer. Ike is the second member of the crew and was the first member to join, and is treated as the First Mate on board the ship, even though he was not given it as an official title. Spending most of his life wandering around the world, his ultimate goal is to find the Forgotten Sword, a sword that is said to be well over thousands of years old. Also, he is in search of his long lost sister, Elissa Mikigami who left him and her village years before he recieved his family's heirloom. During his travels a wanderer, he came across Scott.D.Rio, a rookie Pirate Captain who was looking to assemble a crew of pirates. Blantantly refusing his request, Ike enganged the man in a 1 vs 1 duel which ended up being a tie. This not only earned his respect for Rio, but also his loyalty to join his ship. Ike is one of the crew's top fighters, right after Rio and is known far and wide as the "Crimson Eye" who's swordsmanship is unrivaled in all of the West Blue. For helping in the rescue of a sentenced criminal to death, defeating 100 Marine Captains at Lunder Bridge, and participating in the Gemini tournament, Ike has gained a bounty of 240,000,000, the second highest bounty in his crew. Appearance Pre-Timeskip As a young boy, Ike had short scruffy red hair and looked like a young version of himself except without the fashion sense. As a child, Ike was taught from a very young age the importance of a warriors pride which is his blade's, which is why he never left home without the company of a wooden sword. Almost fifteen years later, Ike is a fairly tall, lean, toned young man with light skin. His usual outfit consists of a black and red battle outfit, with one of the sleeves cut off. He wears an unusually large greaves below his waist that are made of steel and iron, protecting him from incoming attacks. On his feet are steel foot guards that resemble the foot of a horse. Another one of his unique features is that his hair is completely red, in the form of a ponytail, to which he got the nick name "Fiery Pony" from Bryan. Ike was not one for fashion sense and didn't really see a reason to change clothing very often, albeit he did change on a few occasions during the crew's journey. *During their trip to a summer island, Ike decided to wear a red shirt and a black jeans. He felt as if his armor would only slow him down and especially since it was hot, he did not want that to be a hindarance to him. *During the Lestiva festival, along with the rest of the male characters, he wore a black tuxeido which earned him quite a few compliments from the female commitee. It isn't visible to most people who see him, but under all of his armor and guards are a variety of different scars, symboling the dedication he had to master the Niten Ichi-ryu sword style that his father passed down onto him. To him, those scars are his pride and sense of accomplishment that he is proud of, despite their apperance. Post-Timeskip During the two years he spent understanding the conwell and it's negative energy, Ike became slightly taller reaching a height of about 6' feet. He also became noticeablly more muscular in his biceps and his chest, as evidenced in his picture. He has gained two earrings on both of his ears and also a pendant around his neck, to which the origins are still unknown. One of Ike's most remarkable changes during the time skip is his hair and personality. His hair has become more spiky, and instead of having a majority of it in a pony tail, he decides to keep only a small portion in one. Also, the bottom half of his hair has a black spot soiled in there, probably from the blood that soaked into his hair during his training. Evidenced with the smile on his face, Ike has become noticeably more cocky during the two years he spent away from his crew. It isn't fully explained, but he feels as if the more he got to know his crew, the more he began to change himself to the point where he was willing to dedicate himself to the Niten Ichiryu sword style solely for the sake of helping them, and in the process abandoing his quest for his sister and the Forgotten Sword. elsword__my_sheath_knight_by_milonar-d52mjxf.png|Ike's outfit during the Tower of Judgment arc Tumblr mt4ibaBgp61sn5q4io1 1280.png|Ike's Post Time Skip appearaence (Head) 250px-Elsport.png|Ike when he was a young boy Infinity.Sword.(Elsword).full.1232650.jpg|Ike wearing casual clothing Ddc.jpg|One of Ike's rare smiles 450px-SheathKnight_R.png|Pre-Timeskip Ike's Nitoryu Blades Ike's Wanted Poster.png|Ike's current wanted poster elsword_by_varuna00-d4qng9j.png|Ike Pretime skip usual outfit elsword__infinity_sword__contest_entry__by_stellestia-d6cy9fd.jpg|Ike enjoying the feeling of battle Site Navigation Category:Swordsman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:West Blue Characters Category:Black Star Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567